The Ritualist Part II
by The Ritualist
Summary: UhOh! The hockey maskied slasher ... i mean demon Osiris is back. A new cast holds the Ritualistic Flute, so watch out.
1. Chapter 1

The Ritualist Part II

Rob grabbed his deck, picked up his duel disk and put on his Ritualistic Flute. "Anubis, are you there? Can you hear me?" Rob thought. He got no answer. Rob realized something at that second. This was his first tournament after defeating Mokuba and getting the Ritualistic Flute. Just as he realized this, five people surround him and knock him to the ground.

"Listen, King of Games, if you are really the person who defeated Mokuba Kaiba, you can defeat all five of us." They all said in unison. "Start duel!" everyone said.

Rob 8000. Rarehunters 8000

"Since I'm going against five people at once I'll go first." Rob said. With this, he put his hands on a dumpster and jumped off of it. He landed with his duel disk on and ready, with his deck in it. He switched his duel disk from standby mode to duel mode. When the Rarehunters saw this, they threw off there robes and put on there duel disks. The duel disks were blue and had a sharp edge. It was always in duel mode, or so Rob thought. The Rarehunters put there decks in and switched the duel disk into duel mode. The right, round edge opened out further. Their disks began to glow red when it was turned on. The Rarehunters set themselves up for a duel and Rob began to feel funny. He fell to the ground. In his mind, he talked to Anubis. "I will duel them in your body, if it is alright with you, chosen one?" Anubis said. "Since I'm the chosen one, you can't take over my body like you did to Mokuba, can you?" Rob asked. "No I cannot without your permission. Say 'Ritualist, help in my blight, and take me over for this fight!'" Rob stood up off the ground and said "Ritualist, help me in my blight and take me over for this fight!" He took the flute to his lips and played it with an Ancient Egyptian tune. When he took it down, he was Anubis, but this time he was changed, he was on the good side.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Rob drew his first cards. "I'll play the magic card Magical Burnings, which makes you lose 10 cards from the top of your deck, while I lose 100 lifepoints per 10 cards. Rob: 7000 Rarehunters: 8000. "Now I'll summon the Destruction's Guardian in attack mode (2100/?). I'm done with turn 1. I'll pass the other 4 turns." The Rarehunters saw their chance. They took out bamboo staffs and ran close to Rob. They were jousting at Rob. They hit him ten times before he passed out.

Rob was awoken by The Ritualist. "Wow, this is the first time we actually met, so my names Rob." The Ritualist smiled and said, " I am Osiris, the god of the dead and where peoples souls go after they die. Awake now, so you can beat the evil presence I know you feel. Now awake!

Wow I know that was short but it was a short chapter the next one is coming soon so be on da look out! Peace

P.S. I'm thinking about letting Rob rap in one chap R&R! Please Flame me.

NOTE: THE RITALIST'S NAME IS OSIRIS NOT ANNUBIS WRONG NAME IN SUMMARY


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rob was awoken by a smack on the head from a bamboo staff. He tried to stand up, but fell to his knees. He tried again, and he stood up. He looked down at his duel disk, and saw he only had 200 lifepoints left. The Rarehunters had kept attacking him with Dark Master-Zorc, as well as Thunder God. He had lost. He was about to surrender when he heard " Rob, don't do that. You know that's not right. Activate your face-down trap or magic card to help both of us." Aaron, the Silver Man, was standing there, behind Rob. Rob didn't like seeing his nemesis behind him at this point. Rob hit the button to flip his card. " Polymerization, how will that help you guys?" The Rarehunters asked. " You'll see, right now. Let the light of the moon and the darkness of night combine! Let us FUSE!" Rob screamed along with Aaron in unison. A blindingly light shot out of the card. The Rarehunters where blinded as the light hit their eyes. They felt a presence, a presence that they knew only as their defeat

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Rarehunters awoke; feeling like a freight train had ran them over. They looked at their opponent to realize that they had pissed off the wrong two people. They realized that by using a spell, the Silver Man, as well as the Ritualist they where playing, fused to create the Silver Ritualist, a move only used once before to save the world from destruction. The Rarehunters knew they had lost the duel and tried to run, but there was a silver gate surrounding where they where dueling. They knew that no matter where they ran now, they would lose and be swallowed by the combined strength of the Ritualist and the Silver Man.

After realizing they where doomed no matter if they stayed and dueled or, they left and tried to avoid the Silver Ritualist, they decided to take out the last little lifepoints that they thought The Ritualist had left. After looking at his duel disk, though, they where surprised to see that the Silver Ritualist had a full life point meter, at 8000, and they had a weird golden aura around one of the cards in his hand. The Rarehunters where also surprised to realize that it was still the Silver Ritualist's turn.

The Silver Ritualist drew his card for his turn and laughed. "I'll play the card Super Destruction Ring! This card lets me destroy one monster and we both take damage equal to DOUBLE its attack power! However, before I lose the duel I play Ring of Defense, which stops me from losing any damage. I chose your Thunder God, whose attack is 3500! This should be fun to watch!" The Thunder God appeared with two rings with flames on the outside over him. These rings exploded and the Rarehunters where drained down to 500 life points. Silver Ritualist: 8000 Rarehunters: 500. "Wait, I'm not done, I play Brain Control to take Dark-Master Zorc and attack you directly. We win, and I think my prize shall be your souls!"

Suddenly, time freezes and the Silver Man and The Ritualist appear on the battlefield and the Silver Ritualist disappears. "What the fuck are you doing, Rob, we beat them. Why do we need to take their souls?" asked Aaron. "I say we send them to the hell they deserve and we keep their souls as souvenirs of this wonderful battle." Stated Rob as he kneeled down to cut one of the Rarehunter's stomach open. After cutting his stomach open and moving his guts out of his way, he took his soul. "Well, how about we just take this ones soul, I mean he is the one who knocked me out," said Rob.

After agreeing, the two enemies unfroze time and let the Rarehunters who where remaining leave. After the Rarehunters left, Aaron and Rob realized they had a problem. They could not split. They had appeared on the field in spirit form, that was why time froze. They had tried everything that Rob could think. Aaron just stood there until Rob ran out of ideas.

Just read more to see what happens.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inside the Silver Ritualist's head, Aaron and Rob started to argue. "What do you mean we are stuck like this, fused together with my worst enemy!" screamed Rob. "Well, Rob, let me talk," said Aaron. "I have a way for us to get de-fused, and it using the card De-Fusion!" Rob was stunned "I know I have to have one of those!" he screamed. "You don't, Rob, do you?" Aaron said, with a cynical smile. "We'll have to battle to see how I use mine, either as a spell to help us or firewood to keep me warm." He said this and laughed.

Duel start. Aaron: 8000 Rob: 8000. "I'll go first, Aaron, and I'll play Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I'll lay down five cards and summon Sangan. (1000/600)" Rob said this and passed his turn to Aaron. "Perfect, I'll draw," said Aaron. "No, you won't because I play Drop Off." Rob yelled this, cutting Aaron off. "Fine," Aaron said, after noticing that the card was Harpies Feather Duster. "I'll just summon my Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100/600) and lay down two cards." Aaron passed his turn without attacking. "Well, you didn't attack, and that wasn't smart, because I'll play my card that is face-down, Raigeki Break! I discard one card from my hand and I destroy one card on the field, and I think I'll choose your Proto-Cyber Dragon." Rob said with a smile on his face. "Not really," said Aaron "I'll activate Attack Reflector Unit to summon out my Cyber Barrier Dragon (800/2800), but I have to offer my Proto-Cyber Dragon to do this, and you helped me." Rob said "I'll attack him with my Sangan, seeing as he is weaker than my monster." Aaron laughed. "Not really, because his effect stops the first attack during your turn." Rob passed his turn. Aaron drew "We'll, I'll summon the card Trojan Horse (1600/1200) and attack your Sangan." Rob laughed and flipped his facedown card up. "I activate my card Magical Cylinder! You know that this card negates your attack and causes the Attack points of your Lifepoints." Rob: 8000 Aaron: 6400. Aaron passes the rest of his turn. "I'll summon my Chainsaw Insect and then I'll play United We Stand on my Sangan. Then I play Monster Reborn to summon back my Giant Orc (2200/0). Then, since he is the last card in my hand, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight is summoned as an extra normal summon. First I'll attack with my Giant Orc to your Trojan Horse, and you negate it. I'll attack with the rest of my monster." Aaron laughed. "Not really, because I have my Negate Attack." Rob was stunned. "Yet again, you surprise me. Stalling like always," he said. Aaron drew and laughed. "I'll offer my Trojan Horse to summon Dragon Of Demise (2600/1800)!" Rob flipped another facedown card over. "I'll activate my Horn of Heaven! I offer a monster on the field and I get to negate the summon of your Dragon." Rob offers his Giant Orc and Aaron's Dragon disappears in a cloud of smoke after the horn is played. "I'm not done." Rob said. "I'll activate my Ring of Destruction. I'll offer my Sangan to serve you 3400 lifepoints of damage. But to save myself I'll activate Ring of Defense." Rob: 8000 Aaron: 3000. Aaron, stunned at losing that many lifepoints, passed his turn without attacking. "And," Rob said, "for my final turn, I'll activate Raigeki and destroy all your monsters. Finally, I'll attack with both my monsters to your lifepoints directly." Rob 8000 Aaron 0.

After picking up his cards, Aaron played his De-Fusion spell to make sure that the Silver Ritualist was no more, for now. But there is a strange feeling that both Aaron and Rob share, and this feeling shows that the Silver Ritualist may be needed again in due time.

wait and see wat comes next!


	6. Chapter 6

Rob shut his duel disk off. He opened the envelope that he got from the person running the tournament. It came with a card and a little coupon for free food at Underscore restaurants. Also, there was something weird about the card, because it was a magic card with no name. Rob switched on his duel disk yet again, and placed it in to see what it did. It wound up to be a secret message from someone in a robe. He had three followers behind him and he said this.

"Rob, the Chosen Ritualist, this is a message from the Trial Of The Four Attributes. I have sent you and Aaron, the Silver Man, this message because you must compete and win this tournament. Also, we are competing in this tournament and we are holding you two in the Trail of the Four Attributes. The trial will be four duels. If you win all four we have a surprise for you. Also, on another note, we didn't start this tournament so look out for the creator. Also, you just unlocked this Magic card, Superior Blast. This card is a very useful card, especially with your Theinen The Great Sphinx card. Well, good day sir." The message disappeared and the cards name appeared.

"Great, Osiris, another problem to look out for. I thought winning this tournament would be hard, now I have the Trial of the Four Attributes to handle. FUCK!" Osiris, who has been silent for a long time, finally spoke. "Rob, please just try you're hardest. Remember, I will be there if you need help. Also, you have most of the strongest cards invented. That helps a lot."

Aaron also decided to open his package form the creator at this time. He got basically the same message, but his card wasn't Superior Blast. He got the card Super Ancient Locked Temple's Seal. This card was almost the most rare card ever, other than the God Cards and other secrets. He adds this to his deck and was ready to battle anyone.

Okay after reading many fanfics, there are a lot of sections to tell you about cards that are made in the fic. Well, I'm going to start this now. All old ones have it after the card.

Superior Blast:

Magic Card

Effect: Before activating this card, choose one monster. Double this cards attack for one turn. Also, this card isn't destroyed, but it is reshuffled into your deck.

Super Ancient Locked Temple's Seal

Magic card (Quick-play)

Effect: You can only activate this by paying half of your lifepoints. For every monster on your opponent's side of the field, you gain 1000 lifepoints and also you get to summon out 2 monsters, only 2. After summoning these monsters, boost their attack for every magic card on your side of the field. Also, this cards effect cannot be canceled. After the card is used, it is reshuffled into your deck.


	7. Chapter 7

Rob had just rebuilt his deck, when his duel disk flashed with an urgent message. "What the fuck is it now!" Rob said this and played a card so the message would play. A figure stood there and said, "Please report to the town square where I can tell you what I am calling you for." Rob closed his door and ran to the town square. A huge blimp was flying over the highest building, and someone came out. He was in a helmet, obviously from driving the blimp. He took it off, and the creator finally showed his face. His name is Charles Underscore. He smiled and said, "Well, I hate to tell you this, but those duel disks everyone has aren't used in my tournament. We use my technology, the Holo-Room technology. This needs to be explained. There are Holo-Room imagers everywhere in this town. But, your cards need to be inside something to read your cards to render them in holographic images. These sleeves are that key. We play on either tabletop dueling stations, the floor, or inside the Duel Coliseum. No portable dueling stations in this tournament." After he said this, he held up a card called Rain of Mercy. When the clouds formed, packs of the deck sleeves fell from the sky. Everyone caught some packs and where ready to put their decks into them.

Rob had finished putting his deck in his sleeves, when a girl, about Rob's age, cam up to him. She was very pretty, and very dateable according to Rob's standards. He wanted to ask her out, but all she wanted to do was duel. He bet her that if he won, she would be his girlfriend. She accepted. She said her name was Aly.

Up next, Rob and Aly duel.


	8. Chapter 8

Rob had just finished putting his deck in the sleeves, and he already had his first challenge. He accepted, and a table appeared from under the ground. Rob thought about how this happened, and he figured that Underscore had installed dueling tables everywhere. Rob and Aly both agreed to the terms of Rob's agreement, as well as the Ante rules. Both players drew their hands and they said in unison "Duel Start!"

Rob let Aly go first, always trying to be polite. "Fine," she said, "I'll start off by playing one card in defense mode and laying down two cards." Rob drew. "I'll play my Harpies Feather Duster to make sure I don't lose my monsters t o any traps." At that point two really cheap looking parchments formed. "Ha, you fell for it," said Aly. "These where just two False Traps." Rob wasn't about to let this girl beat him. "I'll lay down two cards and summon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in attack mode. That's it for my turn." Rob said this and Aly drew. "Perfect. I'll activate my Pot of Greed. Then, I'll activate Fusion Sage to take my Polymerization to my hand. Then I'll activate it to summon The Fairy King (5900/0) using these four monsters on my field and in my hand." As she said this, Aly discarded Keldo, Agido, Zolga, and destroyed her facedown Kelbek. A huge fairy with a crown made of diamonds appeared. Even though all the fusion materials where Earth attribute, you can tell that the Fairy King was light. "It's funny, you think it is strong now. Wait until I equip it with this, Fairy Flipping Coin." A strange, golden coin landed in the King's hand. Suddenly, his power went up to 6300 over 400. "This card's first ability adds 100 points per Fairy in my graveyard. Also, the second effect is to flip a coin. If I call it right, the King's attack is doubled. Flip now." Aly called heads. When the coin fell, it was on heads. "Attack his Gemini Elf." The King opened his hands, and let out a large blast of energy. "I discard my Kuriboh from my hand, so I take no lifepoint damage." "Fine, I'll just lay down one card." Aly said this and passed her turn. Rob drew and laughed. "I love my luck. I'll activate my Raigeki card to destroy your Fairy King, and then I'll activate my Monster Reborn to get your Fairy King to my field. Then I'll activate my facedown card, Pyramid of Light! This means I can pay 1000 lifepoints to summon out Andro Sphinx (3000/2500) and Sphinx Teleia (2500/3000). But now, I'll offer all three monsters to summon out Moisture Beast (2800/2900). This means I can special summon from my deck Theinen the Great Sphinx (3500/3000). I pay another 500 points to make his attack 6500. Now I attack you directly with both of my monsters, since my Moisture Creature's ability, which destroys all traps and magic cards on your side of the field. ATTACK!" With this, his two monsters attacked, and Aly's lifepoints hit zero.

Aly was disappointed, but she agreed to be his girlfriend. Rob saw that she wasn't happy, so he had a little surprise for her. "You don't have to follow that challenge, Aly." Rob said this and started to walk away. "Wait," Aly said, "I want to come with you, as a part of your party."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, in this chapter, Rob met a new party member, and she is a girl.

New Cards:

The Fairy King

Fairy/fusion

5900/0

Effect: Keldo + Agido + Zolga + Kelbek

Fairy Flipping Coin

Magic/Equip

Effect: Equip this only to a fairy. Add 100 points to that monster for every fairy in the graveyard. Also, you may flip a coin. If you call it right, the monsters attack is doubled.


	9. Chapter 9

Aly and Rob where just picking up there cards from the table, when a young looking duelist walked up to Aly. "I challenge you, girlie, to a duel," said this kid. "O, yeah, by the way, my name is Joey. I am here to beat you for your rarest card, using my Ante rules." He smiled. _Actually, I'll take your rarest Four Card Combo move! _Joey thought."Draw your cards, Joey," Aly said, "because this duel is going to start."

Duel Start. "Well, Aly, I will be starting this duel off. I'll lay one monster in defense mode facedown and I'll lay down one card. I'm done." Aly drew. "I'll activate Fusion Sage to get my Polymerization to my hand. I'll fuse my The Forgiving Maiden and Marie the Fallen One to create St. Joan (2800/2000)! I'm done with my turn." Aly: 8000 Joey: 8000. "Perfect," said Joey. "I'll flip up my Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700). Then I'll activate my Pot of Greed." A green jar with a smile on it appeared, and after it appeared, Skilled Dark Magician's staff lighted up. "Perfect," Joey said and smiled. " I get one spell counter on Skilled Dark Magician. Two more and, well you will see." He smiled. "You can go." Joey passed his turn to Aly. She drew, gained 200 lifepoints, and smiled. "I'll activate Graceful Charity. I draw three, and I'll discard these two." Skilled Dark Magician has two Spell Counters. "Next," Aly said, "I'll play Monster Reborn to get back my Guardian Angel Joan (2800/2000). But, she won't be here for long because I activate my second Polymerization to fuse St. Joan and Guardian Angel Joan to make Almighty Angel Joan (5600/4000). But that's not all, because I then activate Fairy Flipping Coin on the Almighty Angel. This adds 100 attack points for every fairy in the graveyard. That would be 500 points. I Attack." The Almighty Angel Joan flew above the Skilled Dark Magician. She stopped and pointed to the coin. "Now, the coin's second ability will activate. I flip the coin, and if I call it right, her attack doubles. I call tails." The coin flipped, and landed on heads. "Either way, you lose 4200 lifepoints. I'll lay down one card and end my turn" Aly 8200 Joey 3800. Joey was angry, and he drew. "Perfect, I'll activate Curtain of Black Magic. First, I pay half my lifepoints. But then I can summon from my deck a Dark Magician (2500/2000). Then I activate my card Dedication Through Light and Darkness. This lets me offer my Dark Magician to summon Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2600). Using his effect, I take back my Pot of Greed. And, using its effect, I'll draw two cards. Now, I'll activate my Premature Burial. I choose to take back my Dark Magician. Next, I'll activate Exchange. Let's switch these cards." Joey walked over to Aly, and looked at her hand. He smiled when he saw what she had. "I'll take your Monster Reincarnation." Aly looked stunned. "_He could have taken my Raigeki card, but he didn't," _she thought. "Well, I'll just take your Blast From The Grave card." Joey walked back over to his side of the field. "Now," he said, "I'll activate my Skilled Dark Magician's ability. I offer him to summon one Dark Magician from my deck." After saying this, Joey picked up a card, and his Dark Magician appeared, but he looked cooler than he did before. "Now, I'll activate this card, Knights Title. This lets me offer 1 Dark Magician to summon out my Dark Magician Knight (2500/2100). Also, I use his effect. This lets me destroy any card on the field. I'll choose your Almighty Angel!" Dark Magician Knight threw his sword at the Almighty Angel, and she was destroyed. "Now," Joey yelled, "ATTACK!" All of Joey's monsters shot blasts from either their staffs or swords, and Aly smiled. "Activate trap, Mirror Force." A huge blast shot back and destroyed all his monsters. "Damnit, that's the end of my turn." Joey said this and ended his turn. "Perfect," Aly said, "Because I play my Monster Reborn to summon out my Almighty Angel Joan back from the graveyard. Now I equip her with my second Fairy Flipping Coin. I call to my last ATTACK." Aly 8000 Joey 0.

After the duel, Joey looked as if he was hurt. As Aly walked over to him, he tripped her and tried to steal her deck. Rob, looking pissed, said "Ritualist, lend me your power." He suddenly became super powered and threw Joey about 3 feet back. Joey got up, holding his arm and tears formed in his eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Almighty Angel Joan

Light attribute

Fairy/Fusion

(5600/4000)

St. Joan + Guardian Angel Joan

If you want to know what Blast from the Grave does, keep reading.


	10. Chapter 10

"Aw man," said Joey, "I lost." Rob smiled, and laughed a deep and hearty laugh. "Well," Rob said, "if you want to come and join my Team, you are welcome to because the more the merrier. I welcome the idea, but since you wanted Aly's four best card combos, you need give up four of your cards. Ask her forgiveness for trying to rob her of her Fairy King." Joey walked over to Aly, and dropped to his knees. He started to cry. "Please, Aly, do you accept my apology?" Joey said this and took out his Dark Magician of Chaos, Black Magic Ritual, Dark Magician, and Knights Title cards and handed them to Aly. Aly smiled on the kid and took his hand and picked him up. "Apology accepted." She said this and gave Joey a tissue to dry his eyes.

After the deed was done, a young duelist walked up to Rob and took out his deck. "Well, Ritualist, I challenge you to a duel." The kid said this with a smile "_He doesn't know what he is heading for in this duel,"_ he thought. "Oh yeah the name is Tom. I'll be the one to take you down." He took out his deck, which was in dark silver cases with a gear ion the back. "Ha, Rob," Tom said, "I'll finish you in ten turns if you want to go quick."

Duel start. Rob went first. "I'll activate Pot Of Greed. I'll draw my two cards. Perfect. I'll lay down two cards and summon Chainsaw Insect (2400/0). Go, bitch." Tom drew and smiled. "I'll lay down one card facedown. Next, I'll summon my Battle Footballer in defense mode (1000/2100). Go." "_What the FUCK is he thinking'. I mean, I'll beat him once I activate this,"_ Rob thought. "Well, I'll draw, and activate my facedown card Pyramid of Light. Now I pay 1000 lifepoints to summon out both Sphinx Teleia (2500/3000) and Andro-Sphinx (3000/2500)! Now I'll offer all three of my monsters to summon my Moisture Creature (2800/2900)! When this card is summoned normally, it destroys all facedown cards an your side. Also, I can now summon Theinen the Great Sphinx (3500/3000) from my deck simply because I got rid of both of my Sphinxes at once. Also, I paid 500 more points to summon him; I'll offer 500 more to give him a boost of 3000 points. Now, Moisture Creature, rip his Footballer to shreds and gears." The fairy flew over to the Footballer and rusted it and then shattered it. "Now, Theinen, ATTACK!" Theinen opened his mouth, and let out a huge roar that shook over Tom. Rom: 6000 Tom: 1500. "Ha, now since I just took you down past half, you may go." Rob said this and passed the remainder of the turn to his opponent. "Perfect," said Tom, "I'll activate my Recycle card." A huge recycling bin sprouted out of the ground. "I'll pay the 300 lifepoints to take back my D.N.A. Surgery to the bottom of my deck. Next, I'll activate my Different Dimension Capsule. This lets me add 1 card to my hand after 2 standby phases. Now, I'll activate my Pot Of Greed. Finally, I'll summon my Drillago (1600/1100). If there isn't a monster with an attack under 1600 on your side of the field, I can attack you directly." The drill machine monster dug under the ground and struck Rob right under the feet. Rob: 4400 Tom: 1200. "And, to end my turn, I'll lay one card facedown." Tom waved his hand like as to say, "go, fucker." Rob drew, and Tom flipped his card. "I'll activate Pyro Clock of Destiny. This lets me add 1 turn to a card, and I choose Different Dimension Capsule." Rob drew and passed his turn. The capsule rose from under the ground and it broke open, revealing the card he had taken. "I'll lay down two cards and summon out Kinetic Soldier in attack mode (1350/1800). You may go." Rob drew and smiled. "I'll summon out my Taurus the Mechanical Zodiac Bull in attack mode (2500/0)." Tom smiled as he flipped his facedown card. "I'll activate my D.N.A. Surgery. I'll choose the types Warrior." Tom laughed. Rob was nervous. He only had three cards in his hand: Aries the Mechanical Zodiac Ram, Gift of Virgo, and Leo the Mechanical Zodiac Lion. He only had one chance to win. "I'll activate my facedown card," Rob said, "The Sword of Souls Lost!" A huge sword appeared out of the ground, and Rob's monsters looked at it. "This card can only be equipped to a Warrior type, but you helped me on that one. For every monster in my Graveyard I remove from play, my monster gains 800 attack points." Theinen, looking more like a Warrior, grabbed the sword. "But that's not all. I'll activate Taurus' effect. Discard two cards to destroy one monster. I discard my Leo and Aries to destroy Taurus himself. Now, I remove all my monsters in my graveyard from play. That would be…. SIX! Now Theinen the Great Sphinx Warrior, Attack his Kinetic Soldier." Theinen, now at 8300, charged at Kinetic Soldier. Tom smiled as Kinetic Soldier's attack skyrocketed up to 3350. "His effect automatically activates." Tom said this and smiled. "Any time he battles a Warrior, he gains 2000 attack points." Theinen cut him into two, and depleted Tom's lifepoints, or so everyone thought. "I activated my Trap Card, Lifepoint Trade," he said. "This lets me discard all the traps in my deck to make sure I don't lose any lifepoints this turn." Almost half his deck had been placed in the Graveyard. "And, now, it is my turn again. I'll activate my favorite winning strategy at the end of this turn, but until then I'll summon Jowgen the Spiritualist in attack mode (200/1300). Go" Rob drew and laughed. "I'll activate my magic card Gift of Virgo. This card lets me destroy a card for every Zodiac monster in my Graveyard. There are three. I'll destroy your facedown card, Jowgen, and Kinetic Soldier." Three beams of light shot out from the sky, and the two monsters fell down dead. His facedown Trap, Last Turn, crumbled underneath him. "Now, finally, Theinen the Great Sphinx Warrior, FINISH THE FUCKER!" Theinen charged at Tom and drained his lifepoints.

Aaron, who came in right after Rob had summoned Theinen, noticed Tom switch his facedown card with Lifepoint Trade. "Rob, this bitch cheated and still lost. This is time for a Penalty Game." Aaron and Rob held their items up, and Rob's was pulled up and back behind his head. As he was dropping his hand down, a Scimitar appeared in his hand and he beheaded the cheater. "Wow," Rob said, "that never happened in a Penalty Game before."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

New Cards:

Zodiac Cards will be explained when they are all used.

Sword of Souls Lost:

Magic/equip

Add 800 points to a Warrior for every Monster in your Graveyard.

Lifepoint Trade

Trap

Remove from play all traps in your deck. Negate all damage taken this turn.


	11. Chapter 11

Aaron, after Rob's duel, said that he needed to rest and asked his new allies to sit down. "Well," asked Joey, "who did you duel before you came to Rob's duel?" Aaron took out a neckerchief, wiped the sweat of his forehead, and smiled. "I don't know who he was, but the duel was insanely easy. I beat him in two turns." He looked at Rob with a fearful look in his eyes. "He also said he would be back, and that his master would defeat me in the end. I have no clue who this "master" is, but I'm a little worried."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean he doesn't suspect anything, you imbecile, you did tell him about your "revenge" and me. You're a fucking moron," said a robed figure sitting on a throne. This throne was a weird one; half was white while the other half was black. " I'm sorry, master," said another robed figure, this one on his knees, "I lost my mind and thought he wouldn't live past this." The master on the throne pulled a chain out of under his robe, with a weird pendant. Half of this pendant was white surrounded in gold wrapping, while the other half was black surrounded in a sliver wrapping. "Now, why shouldn't I just kill you now, I mean you are one of my weakest minions." The kneeling figure started to plead for his life. "Please, I'll do better with this battle." The master laughed. "You better, or you are dead."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Aaron's story, Rob called Joey and Aaron to the figurative sidebar. "Okay guys," Rob said, "you have to promise not to tell Aly about this." He put his hand out. "Fine," said Joey as he put his hand in the circle. Aaron was skeptical at first. "Well, why not," he said putting his hand in. "Okay," Rob said. "I have some cards for you. Aaron, take these two." He handed Aaron his two cards and said, "Don't look until I explain what they are and why I am giving them to you." He then handed Joey two cards. "Okay," Rob said, "you guys can look." Aaron flipped his cards over, and said in surprise, "THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" Rob tried to quiet him down, but forgot about Joey. "HOLY SHIT," Joey screamed, "OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" At this point, Aly had taken interest in the conversation, but she had no desire to go over to them.

Rob shut both of them up. "Now the other card I gave Aaron is "Gaya's Gift". This card gives you 500 lifepoints per Earth monster in the Graveyard and removed from play. This will help a lot with Ra's effect. The other card I gave Joey is "Dark Magician's Apprentices". This card lets you summon three Dark Magic Tokens. This will help you summon out Obelisk, as well as use his effect. However, you need a Dark Magician on the field. I doubt that would be a problem for you, Joey."


End file.
